SOS
by Will you
Summary: ‘Suatu saat nanti, toh aku juga akan mati. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mempercepat waktunya. Maaf Ayah dan terima kasih atas semuanya. Ibu, aku akan segera menyusulmu,’ Strawberry On The Shortcake chapter 2 is UP! RnR please...
1. One

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**S.O.S**

**Strawberry On The Shortcake**

_By:_

_Hiryuka Nishimori_

**Chapter 1**

DAG..

DIG..

DUG..

DAG..

DIG..

DUG..

Di sebuah toko buku yang sepi pengunjung itu sekarang terdengar kerasnya suara jantung seorang pelajar Konoha High School berkacamata dan berambut hitam. Di tangan sebelah tangannya tergenggam erat sebuah buku yang berjudul "Cara Mudah Mempelajari Trigonometri". Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, dan tangannya yang putih telah berubah warna menjadi pucat pasi.

DAG..

DIG..

DUG..

_Aku harus mengambil buku ini. Bagaimanapun caranya._

Hanya pikiran itulah yang sekarang ada di benaknya. Dia lalu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pengunjungpun yang melihat aksinya untuk memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas sekolah hitam miliknya. Tangannya tidak juga berhenti gemetaran ketakutan, keringat dingin pun semakin deras membasahi wajah dan kedua belah tangannya.

_Pelan-pelan, Sasuke. Pelan-pelan saja. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatmu._

Ia berusaha untuk menyakinkan atau tepatnya membuat nyaman dirinya dengan pikirannya sendiri. Buku trigonometri itu sudah setengah masuk ke dalam tasnya.

BRAAKK!!!

"Hei! Jangan menjatuhkannya! Kalau kau tidak mau beli sebaiknya kau keluar saja! Ayo pergi!" hardik seorang kakek botak berwajah galak yang merupakan penjaga toko tersebut kepada salah seorang pengunjung.

Sasuke yang sudah cemas semenjak tadi langsung menjejalkan kembali buku trigonometri itu secara asal ke dalam rak buku. Walaupun teguran keras dari kakek penjaga toko yang galak tadi bukan untuknya, tetapi Sasuke segera melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari toko itu.

Ia terus berjalan cepat dan cepat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari. Berlari sejauh mungkin. _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan mencuri! Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!_. Ia terus mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Jalanan yang ramai membuat larinya sedikit terhambat, dan sampailah ia di sebuah jembatan. Jembatan yang memiliki banyak kenangan, kenangan ia bersama ibunya, Mikoto.

_Ibu! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

_Ibu, maafkanlah aku._

_Maafkanlah aku, Ibu._

Tanpa sadar ia memanjat pembatas jembatan itu dan berdiri di atasnya. Ia memandangi sungai bewarna biru jernih di bawahnya, sungai yang tenang tersebut sepertinya memberi daya tarik tersendiri baginya.

"HEI!! HEI!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!!" hardik seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang mengenakan mantel bewarna merah strawberry kepadanya. Napas gadis itu sesak, seperti habis berlari jauh. Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang gadis itu dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam, gadis itu segera menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau bunuh diri? Aku katakan kepadamu, kau tidak akan mati kalau hanya meloncat dari jembatan ini. Kau harus melompat dari gedung bertingkat 10 kalau kau benar-benar mau langsung mati!" Gadis itu berkata dengan cepat.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya diam memandangi gadis.

Kesal. Itulah hal pertama yang merayapi pikiran gadis itu. " Halo? Kau mendengarku? Kau mendengarkanku kan, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke kaget karena gadis itu mengetahui namanya, "Da.. Dari mana kau tahu nama ku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terbata.

"Haah.. kau tidak tahu Sasuke, aku sudah berlari sejauh ini untuk mengejarmu. Larimu cepat juga. Hahaha…" gadis itu tertawa lega setelah Sasuke merespon pembicaraan yang sebelumnya terjadi hanya satu arah saja.

Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya," Aku mau memberikan ini kepadamu."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke kaget. Ia kaget melihat pemberian gadis itu. "Ini untukmu." Sasuke tidak dapat berkata-kata, ia sangat terkejut. Pemberian dari gadis itu adalah buku "Cara Mudah Mempelajari Trigonometri" yang akan ia curi tadi.

"Aku tidak mau." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Aku sudah mencurinya untukmu, masa kau tidak mau mengambilnya?" tanya gadis itu sedikit marah.

"Apa? Kau mencurinya?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Ya! Ternyata aku lebih berani darimu!" kata gadis itu dengan senyuman bangga menghiasi wajahnya yang manis.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke keheranan.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku mengamatimu semenjak di toko buku tadi?" Sekarang, gadis bermata emerald itulah yang keheranan.

Sasuke kembali terkejut. Ternyata ada yang melihatnya ketika hampir mencuri tadi. "Ayolah! Ini untukmu! Aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkan ini." Kata gadis itu lagi sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan buku itu ke tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" seru Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk menolak buku itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Karena kau mencurinya," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Oh. Jadi, karena itu. Kalau seandainya, kakek itu tidak berteriak, aku yakin sekarang kau sudah pulang dengan mengantongi buku ini. Apakah hal itu bisa kau terima?" Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia memikirkan semua perkataan gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu, Sasuke! Aku sebenarnya membeli ini. Kau tidak percaya? Ini buktinya." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan merogoh kembali saku mantelnya. Ia lalu memperlihatkan bukti pembayaran sebuah buku trigonometri kepada Sasuke.

"Ayolah! Terima saja! Aku benar-benar berniat membelikannya untukmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke berpikir beberapa saat. Ia sangat ingin memiliki buku itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup uang. Lagipula, sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Buku itu akan sangat membantu proses belajarnya, karena ia memang tidak terlalu mantap dengan materi trigonometri. Dan sekarang, ada orang asing yang mau memberikannya buku itu secara gratis. Tapi, masalahnya yang mau memberikan buku itu adalah orang asing. Ingat itu, orang asing. Sekalipun orang asing itu adalah seorang gadis berwajah polos.

Gadis berambut warna jambu air itu hanya menatap wajah Sasuke keheranan menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke dan tangannya tetap memegang tangan Sasuke. "Baiklah." kata Sasuke akhirnya, ia pun menerima buku dari gadis asing tersebut.

Senyum kegembiraan kembali terukir di wajah manis gadis itu. "Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Hei! Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengejarnya.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tunggu dulu!" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Temani aku bermain. Sebentar saja."

"Bermain? Kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktuku saja! Aku mau belajar!" kata Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Satu kali saja. Aku mohon." Gadis itu berkata sambil bermohon-mohon.

Melihat itu, Sasuke berkata,"Main apa?"

"Ahh!! Ayo kita bertaruh! Kalau mobil yang lewat sebentar lagi adalah mobil biasa, uhmm.. maksudku bukan mobil truk, maka aku akan lompat ke tengah jalan dan biarkan saja mobil itu menabrakku. Tapi, kalau mobil yang akan lewat itu adalah mobil truk, maka kau lah yang harus melompat ke tengah jalan. Bagaimana? Adil bukan?" tanya gadis itu.

Mendengar permainan aneh dari gadis aneh itu, Sasuke mendengus dan akhirnya berbalik lagi. "Tidak bisa. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sasuke! Kau sudah janji mau bermain!!" seru gadis itu.

"Aku tidak berjanji. Aku hanya menanyakan padamu tentang permainan apa yang ingin kau mainkan," kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan bermain sendiri," kata gadis itu akhirnya.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke sembari kembali melihat buku trigonometri pemberian gadis aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauahan, terlihatlah sebuah mobil BMW bewarna hitam. _Dia tidak akan melakukan permainan itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan permainan bodoh itu. Tenang, dia tadi hanya bergurau padamu saja._ Sasuke kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis aneh itu tidak akan pernah melakukan permainan menabrakkan-diri-kemobil-yang-lewat itu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi perasaan Sasuke mengkhianatinya. Ia tetap saja tidak tenang, apalagi ketika mobil itu melewati dirinya. Perasaan cemasnya terhadap gadis aneh itu semakin bertambah parah. Tapi, ia menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang melihat gadis itu.

BRAAKK!!

CKIITT!!

Sasuke berhenti melangkah, matanya terbelalak terkejut. Dan, tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung berlari ke tempat gadis aneh tadi berdiri.

_**..TBC…**_

**Hahaha…**

**Akhirnya, saya bangkit dari kealpaan…**

**Selese juga fic aneh bin bapaknya aneh *???***

**Fic pelampiasan stress akibat mid test yang ga kunjung selese…**

**Trus, fic ini terinspirasi dari dorama Jepang yang judulnya sama..**

**;)**

**Uhmmm..**

**Kayanya fic ini bakalan panjang..**

**huwaa…**

**Padahal, fic yang satu lagi masih belum kelar..**

**Tapi…**

**Ya sudahlah…**

**Review, please….**

***puppy eyes no jutsu***

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


	2. Two

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

OOC. AU. Minim deskrip.

**S.O.S**

**Strawberry On The Shortcake**

_By:_

_Hiryuka Nishimori_

**Chapter 2**

Sambil berucap dalam hati, _'Ini salahku! Ini salahku!' _berulang kali, Sasuke semakin mempercepat lari kedua kakinya kearah gadis aneh bermata emerald. Hatinya semakin tidak karuan, seandainya saja dia mau tinggal sebentar bersama gadis itu, ia mungkin bisa mencegahnya melakukan permainan bodoh itu. Seandainya saja dia mau tinggal sebentar, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke. Ia melihat gadis itu sekarang sedang dimarahi oleh seorang paman yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Dan anehnya, si gadis itu masih saja terkekeh-kekeh geli sambil meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona Muda? Kau hampir saja merusak mobilku ini!" kata Paman pemilik mobil BMW yang memasang wajah sangar pada gadis itu. Ia terus-terus saja mengelus mobilnya, ia memperlakukan mobilnya dengan penuh sayang seolah-olah mobil itu adalah hewan peliharaannya.

"Hehehe... maaf, Paman!" jawab gadis itu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke sangat heran, kenapa ada gadis yang masih saja bisa tertawa saat dimarahi.

'_Apa mungkin gadis ini mengalami gangguan kejiwaan?'_ pikirnya.

"Sepatuku ini sebenarnya tidak pas dengan kakiku! Nomornya terlalu besar. Jadi, ketika aku ingin menyeberang, sepatu ku ini terlepas dari kakiku! Maaf ya, Paman." lanjut gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tidak ketinggalan sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya sudahlah! Kau beruntung, Nona Muda! Kalau sampai mobilku ini tergores sedikit saja, kau harus menggantinya!" seru paman berperut buncit itu lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan gadis itu di pinggir jalan.

"Tentu saja, Paman! Hati-hati ya!" gadis itu melambai riang ke arah mobil paman itu, dan dia sepertinya tidak peduli apakah paman itu melihatnya atau tidak.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Sasuke memecah keheningan sambil mendelik curiga pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya melempar sepatuku saja ke mobil itu," jawabnya dengan enteng.

"Melempar? Haah!! Aku kira kau benar-benar ingin bunuh diri!" kata Sasuke. "Kau tahu, bunyi sepatumu itu sangat keras! Beruntung sekali Paman tadi tidak menuntutmu!"

"Benarkah? Waaw!! Sesuai dengan perkiraan ku. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku itu tidak sebodoh dirimu. Permainan ini tidak asyik dimainkan sendirian. Aku tidak mau mayatku tidak ada yang mengurusnya," jawab gadis itu.

"Lantas, kenapa kau berbuat begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku ini berpikiran panjang, dan tadi itu aku menemukan sebuah ide," jawab gadis itu dengan santainya.

Sasuke kembali keheranan, "Ide?"

"Ya! Sebuah ide! Ide tentang bagaimana caranya kau tinggal di sini bersamaku dan mau bermain. Dan, ternyata ide melempar-sepatu-ke-mobil-lewat ini berhasil. Hahaha... perkiraanku memang selalu tepat!" katanya sambil tertawa riang.

"Haah! Dasar gadis aneh!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke, kalau kau mau bermain denganku!" gadis itu berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini pun, hanya terdiam memandangi seorang gadis aneh di depannya, matanya memandangi mata gadis itu lekat-lekat dan tampak sekali ekspresi tidak percaya sekaligus takjub dengan keanehan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Kalu kau tidak SEGERA menjawabnya, aku akan menganggap jawabanmu, YA! Dan, sekarang ini aku tidak akan main-main seperti tadi," kata gadis itu lagi yang secara terang-terangan menegaskan kata segera dan ya pada Sasuke, senyum manis yang biasanya terukir di wajah polosnya sekarang tidak ada lagi. Hanya ada ekspresi mengancam yang sangat serius terpetakan di wajahnya sekarang .

"1, 2, 3! YA! Aku sudah menduga kau akan menjawab ya, Sasuke! Seperti biasa, perkiraanku tepat. Hahaha..." gadis itu kembali tertawa dan bersorak dengan gembira.

"Hei! Kau curang! Mana mungkin aku sempat menjawab kalau kau menghitung begitu cepatnya!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Itu resikomu sendiri! Kau tidak mengatakan syarat apapun tentang caraku menghitung," kata gadis itu enteng. "Kau sudah berjanji, Sasuke! Dan sekarang kau harus bermain denganku!" lanjut gadis itu sambil meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke jalan raya. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan itu dengan eratnya.

Aneh. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Sasuke. Selain dengan ibunya, ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman bila di dekat wanita. Apalagi sekarang tangannya digenggam oleh seorang gadis asing aneh yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Ingat, Sasuke! Jika mobil truk yang lewat, maka kau harus melompat ke arah mobil itu. Tenang saja! Kalau beruntung, kau akan segera mati dan tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya terlalu lama," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandangi gadis itu. "Oh! Tentu saja aku akan mengurus mayatmu!" sambung gadis itu lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

'_Apa-apaan gadis ini? Benar-benar aneh. Apakah dia seorang psikopat?'_ pikir Sasuke. Dia tak habis pikir, kesialan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga mengharuskan dia untuk bertemu dengan gadis ini.

Lima menit berlalu, namun tidak satu mobil pun yang lewat. Gadis bermantel merah strawberry di sebelah Sasuke masih saja menggenggam erat tangannya tanpa niat melepaskan dan dengan senyum cerah memandang ke arah kanan jalan raya menunggu mobil lewat.

Tiba-tiba, suara gemuruh khas mobil berukuran besar terdengar dari kejauhan. Gadis itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ujung jalan. "Itu dia! Itu dia! Mobil truk! Kau seorang lelaki bukan, Sasuke? Berarti kau harus berjalan tiga langkah saja ke tengah jalan saat mobil itu sampai di sana!" gadis itu kembali menerangkan peraturan permainan aneh dengan menunjuk sebuah ranting kecil yang berada di jalan raya itu.

"Apakah perlu aku membuktikan aku ini seorang lelaki atau bukan? Aku, Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku," jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Bagus itu!" kata gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangan gadis itu. Ia maju perlahan dan mobil truk yang melaju kencang, dan tampaknya tidak akan sempat mengerem itu mengklakson berkali-kali.

'_Suatu saat nanti,__ toh aku juga akan mati. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mempercepat waktunya. Maaf Ayah dan terima kasih atas semuanya. Ibu, aku akan segera menyusulmu,' _ pikir Sasuke. Mungkin alasan ingin bertemu dengan ibunya lah ia mau melakukan permainan tolol ini..

Suara klakson semakin keras, sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya ditarik. Namun, sayang karena tarikan yang begitu cepat itu kaca mata yang dikenakkan oleh Sasuke pecah dan langsung dilindas oleh truk tadi.

"Kenapa kau menarikku? Bukankah kau ingin aku mati?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Sasuke... Sasuke," gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti seseorang yang sudah bosan mengajarkan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua kepada anak berusia lima tahun. Rambut merah jambunya bergoyang seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. "Ternyata kau begitu bodoh. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kematianmu. Ternyata kau memang benar-benar berniat bunuh diri, ya?"

"Aku tidak berniat. Bukankah permainan tololmu ini yang mengharuskan diriku sendiri menabrakkan diri?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya... Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kau mau melakukan itu dan jangan menyangkal lagi kau tidak mau bunuh diri!" hardik gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau tidak mau bunuh diri, kenapa kau mau melompat dari jembatan ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku bukannya mau melompat. Aku hanya ingin melihat air sungai itu. Kau tahu, jika kau ingin melihat dengan jelas air sungai yang jernih, maka kau harus berdiri di atas jembatan ini," terang Sasuke.

"Huuft!! Dan, kenapa kau ingin mencuri buku tadi? Aku perhatikan, penampilanmu sepertinya bukan dari keluarga tidak mampu," kata gadis itu, tatapan matanya yang membunuh digantikan dengan tatapan lembut.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak punya cukup uang dan aku tidak mau meminta uang dari ayahku. Aku tidak mau menjadi anak yang kerjaannya cuma meminta uang dari ayahnya saja," jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia pun sebenarnya heran, kenapa mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada gadis aneh yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Ayahmu pasti sangat bangga terhadapmu. Memiliki anak yang pintar dan tampan. Yaa!! Kau memang sangat tampan!" kata gadis itu dengan cepat ketika diperhatikannya Sasuke ingin memotong perkataannya.

"Kau memang sangat tampan. Apalagi sekarang, ketika kau tidak mengenakkan kaca mata anehmu itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan yang akan dialami ayahmu jika kau benar-benar mati. Kau seharusnya beruntung Sasuke! Kau masih punya ayah." Sekarang, pandangan gadis itulah yang menerawang, seakan-akan mengenang suatu kenangan pahit yang pernah dialaminya.

"Haah.. aku memakai kacamata itu untuk menghindari para gadis. Ohya, mengapa kau sangat peduli? Dan, siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke.

_**I never knew I could hurt like this...**_

_**And everyday life goes on like...**_

_**I wish I could talk to you for awhile...**_

_**I wish I could find a way try not to cry...**_

"Hallo?" kata gadis itu ketika menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana," jawabnya lagi.

Sasuke menunggu sampai gadis itu menutup ponselnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kacamata yang sudah remuk itu, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa pikirannya tidak tertuju ke kaca mata malangnya itu. Ia memikirkan perkataan gadis tadi tentang ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat mencintainya dan menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ohiya, Sasuke. Aku harus segera pergi! Sebaiknya kau pulang! Sampai jumpa. _Bye_.." gadis itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan sambil melambai dan langsung berbalik, berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

'_Haah.. gadis aneh, bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu.'_ pikir Sasuke. Ia memandangi tangan yang tadi digenggam erat oleh gadis itu. Sekarang, sebuah senyum tipis terpetakan di wajah tampannya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

891, merupakan nomor apartemen yang dihuni oleh Sasuke. Setelah ibunya meninggal dunia, ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha sukses dan sibuk jarang sekali berada di sana, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Ia mengerti akan kondisi dan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan. Apalagi, sekarang ayahnya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Ia tidak tahu siapa wanita yang dikencani oleh ayahnya. Tetapi, yang ia tahu, ayahnya gembira bersama wanita itu, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang menyerupai kartu kredit bewarna perak dari saku seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian, ia menggesekkan kartu tersebut ke sebuah alat pendeteksi di samping pintu apatemennya, dan dengan perlahan pintu apartemen itu terbuka.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, ketika ia melihat ayahnya bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya dan beberapa koper besar mengelilinginya. Wajah wanita itu keibuan dan penuh kelembutan. Dengan rambut bewarna merah jambu dan bermata emerald, wanita itu mengingatkan Sasuke dengan gadis aneh yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Ahh.. Sasuke! Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Ayah sudah menelponmu berkali-kali, Nak!" kata ayah sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Maaf, Ayah. Aku sengaja me-nonaktif-kan ponselku," kata Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Sebenarnya Ayah ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Ayah dan Ibu ini telah resmi menjadi suami istri dan mulai sekarang beliau akan menjadi ibumu. Dan, mulai sekarang juga beliau akan tinggal bersama kita, di rumah ini," kata Fugaku sambil memperkenalkan wanita itu pada Sasuke.

"Yui Haruno," kata wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. "Maaf, Sasuke. Sebelumnya Ibu belum sempat berkenalan dengan mu. Ibu tahu ini sangat berat dan mengangetkanmu, Nak. Ibu minta maaf," wajah Yui Haruno penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Bayangkan saja, ketika kau baru pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja ayahmu memperkenalkan wanita asing sebagai ibumu. Tapi, ia tidak marah. Sungguh, ia tidak marah. Ia sangat senang akhirnya ayahnya tidak lagi bersedih dengan kematian ibunya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyum cerah menghiasi wajah ayahnya, dan ia pun bersyukur atas ini.

"Sakura!! Kau masih lama, Nak?" tanya Fugaku sedikit keras. Sasuke bingung, ayahnya berbicara dengan siapa dan siapa itu Sakura?

"Ya... aku sudah siap," kata seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum lebar yang Sasuke tahu adalah gadis aneh berambut merah muda dan melakukan permainan konyol dan tolol bersamanya siang tadi.

"Dan, ini Haruno Sakura. Dia adikmu," kata Fugaku menjelaskan.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke. Uhmm... maksudku Sasuke-nii! Aku janji akan menjadi adik yang baik dan manis untukmu," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Semanis senyumnya yang biasa.

_**...TBC...**_

**Hohoho...**

**Saya ngapdetnya cepet nih!!**

**;)**

**Tapi, maaf jadinya kaya naskah drama gini...**

**Pendeskripsian kurang dan typo ****di sana-sini...**

**Huhuhu...**

**T.T**

**Saya juga ga ngerti pikiran Sasuke itu sebenernya gimana...**

**Hehehe...**

***author bego***

**Special thanks****:**

**Furu-pyon males log in:**

YEAHH!! Bunda kembali, Nak!! Nih, udah di update!! *pelukcium*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku:**

*Ngebarin bendera Merah-Putih*. Chiwe-chan, buat sementara Cuma bisa ngapdet ini dulu. Gomen!! m(_._)m

**Hehe:**

ini udah di update? Lama ga updatenya?

**Beby-chan:**

Iya! Iya! Iya! Uhmm... gimana? Udah tahu kan gimana Sakuranya? Hehehe..

**Awan Hitam:**

Akhirnya dirimu review juga, Kak!! Hehehe... makasih, Kak. Sasukenya ga miskin lho! Pertanyaan Kakak udah bisa dijawab semuanya kan? ;)

**TheIceBlossom:**

Thanks lagi Ice-chan *???*. iya! Sakunya aneh banget! Ini udah di update!

**ayui-chan181:**

kalo sekarang udah dapet blom? Gomen, ceritanya emang gaje gini. Maklum, lagi stres. Hehehe. ;P. Buat pertanyaan Ayui-chan yang terakhir kayanya jawabannya ada di chapter depan deh! Baca terus ya! Sekalian review.. fufufu.. *ditabok*

**kakkoi-chan:**

hehe...

ini udah panjang belum ya?? ^^a

**Review dong para reader yang baik..**

**;)**

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


End file.
